Information technology is changing rapidly and now forms an invisible layer that increasingly touches nearly every aspect of business and social life. An emerging computer model known as cloud computing addresses the explosive growth of Internet-connected devices, and complements the increasing presence of technology in today's world. Cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g. networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing, memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or interaction with a provider of the service.
Cloud computing is massively scalable, provides a superior user experience, and is characterized by new, Internet-driven economics. In one perspective, cloud computing involves storage and execution of business data inside a cloud which is a mesh of inter-connected data centers, computing units and storage systems spread across geographies.
Wireless communication networks used in cloud computing include growing numbers of users and types of technology. Such changes in the size and complexity of the wireless communication networks also increase the amount of operational and performance problems in the wireless communication networks. For example, these wireless communication networks can include various reliability issues, such as dropped calls, lack of coverage, and poor audio quality. Such difficulties lead to user frustration and increased costs. In fact, quality of service often has a direct impact on wireless service providers' profitability, and thus, improving the quality of service is a top priority for these wireless service providers.
When traveling, a wireless user's signal strength varies, and sometimes, the signal drops. This is problematic when the wireless user is using a mobile device to facilitate business (e.g., online transaction processing (OLTP)) that requires cloud computing over the Internet. For instance, the wireless user may be entering data into a form, which is sent over the Internet to a database at fixed intervals known as checkpoints. These checkpoints can also be instantaneous times at which the uncommitted data becomes committed into the database. However, when the signal drops, if the form data has not been sent to and/or committed at the database (e.g., the checkpoints have not been reached), the form data may be lost.